


Exceptions

by Nexas_Hart



Series: Meme-vengers Assemble [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Awesome Shuri (Marvel), Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Kidnapping, Meme Lord Shuri (Marvel), Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Troll Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexas_Hart/pseuds/Nexas_Hart
Summary: Two teens get kidnapped. The kidnapper has regrets.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Shuri & T'Challa (Marvel)
Series: Meme-vengers Assemble [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003386
Comments: 8
Kudos: 260





	Exceptions

**Author's Note:**

> Once again. Shamelessly posting this to my account. Enjoy a good laugh.

Peter and Shuri are currently tied up, bags over their heads. They hear a door open and footsteps coming towards them.

“Alright, kid,” the voice probably belonging to the feet growls, poking Peter in the shoulder with something round and metal. “I want the access codes to the Avenger’s weapons bunker now.”

“Wait,” Shuri pipes up. “You kidnapped us for Peter?”

The kidnapper snorts. “Of course. Tony Stark’s precious intern. What use could I possible have for a bitch like you?”

“Seriously?” Shuri starts chuckling. “You see the two of us, and your motivation is to kidnap him. You’re either, blind, completely uninformed, or just a complete idiot. Hell, it’s probably the last one, knowing how you colonizers are.”

“Shut it!” The man snaps. “You’re lucky I don’t hit girls.”

“Neither do I,” she says. “But for you, I could make an exception! Oooooh!”

“Oooooh!” Peter joins in, his chair rocking back and forth as he laughs along with Shuri.

“Shut up!” The kidnapper yells.

“Oooooh,” Shuri finishes a bit quieter.

Honestly, both Peter and Shuri were starting to get a bit bored with the whole situation. Shuri is about to turn to her enhanced friend and ask him to break out, when Peter suddenly pipes up.

“Well,” the boy laughs. “Sounds like you’re out of time.”

At that moment, the glass in the windows above them shatters and people start jumping through the openings. Guns and spears point directly at the kidnapper, as Wakandan and American agents alike aim their weapons, causing the man to raise his arms in shock and surrender. Two people run forward and remove the bags on the teens’ heads.

“Your Highness,” the Wakandan guard cuts open the ropes. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Ayo,” Shuri smiles at the woman in question.

The kidnapper looks in shock at the development. Peter, now freed of his bonds, laughs at the guy’s face.

“Dude, you kidnapped the Princess of Wakanda.”

“And very nearly caused an international incident,” T’Challa steps into the room from the door. Behind him is another group of fighters that have the rest of the kidnapper’s accomplices subdued. He looks at his sister. “I told you that you are too high profile. You need a guard.”

“But I wasn’t the target this time,” Shuri pouts. “He kidnapped me because I was with Peter.”

He looks back and forth between the two teens and the kidnapper. “You will explain all of this after we return to the Avengers’ Compound. Stark is just as worried about his intern.” He gives his sister a level look. “But you will have guards next time you go out.”

“Can it at least be Okeye and Ayo?” Shuri begs a bit. “And maybe Nakia when she’s here. They at least know how to have fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the small kidnapping clip from Borderlands 2, and I couldn't help but picture Shuri and Peter. I am sorry that I am not sorry.
> 
> Comments and Kudos. Don't be mean.


End file.
